Story of Evil
by Soramii-chan
Summary: Felicia es la princesa al mando del reino y Lovino su fiel sirviente. Debido a los celos y crueldad de esta princesa, todo se vendrá abajo. AU Songfic. Basada en la "Saga Story of evil" de Vocaloid. ¡Versiones femeninas presentes! Denle una oportunidad, ¿si? / Sáltense al capítulo 4, por favor, ya entenderán por qué. No valdrá la pena leer los 3 primeros y toparse con lo último,
1. The daughter of evil

Etto... ¡Hola! Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que subo aquí (Imagen lo emocionada que estoy xD). Quise hacer este songfic porque amo esta saga y vi por ahí un video de Italia Veneciano e Italia Romano, entonces pensé: "¿Por qué no hacer un fanfic de ellos dos?", uní ambos y esto resultó... ¡Espero que les guste! ;v;

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es de Hidekazu Himaruya, Vocaloid de Yamaha Corporation. La traducción de la canción lo tomé de este video: /watch? v=wM LlVc h-Pb0 saquen los espacios y ya está. Pero también le quité un par de palabras a la letra que no vi necesarias para el fic, como "el príncipe de azul" saqué azul porque... ¡Lud no es azul! y eso. Me apoyé también con: es .voca loid . wi kia (. c-o m-)/ wi ki/S aga _S tor y_of_E vil #Resu men saquen todos los espacios y paréntesis que puse :3  
Nada nada nada NADA es mío. Sólo inventé el fanfic.

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje y OoC.

Personajes que aparecerán en este capítulo:

La princesa tirana: Felicia Vargas (Fem!Norte de Italia)

Sirviente leal: Lovino Vargas (Sur de Italia)

El príncipe del otro lado del mar (tierra): Ludwig Bielschmidt (Alemania)

La princesa que Felicia odia: Isabel F. Carriedo (Fem!España)

La espadachín carmesí: Amelié Bonnefoy (Fem!Francia)

Los padres de Felicia y Lovino son totalmente ficticios.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**The daughter of evil**

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en algún lugar,_

_se encontraba el reino de la traidora inhumanidad,_

_y allí reinaba_

_la princesa de 14 años de edad_

En el gran reino de Italia gobernaba su rey, Giorgio Vargas. Éste hombre lleno de riquezas tuvo matrimonio con Angela Leisser. Ambos al poco tiempo de haberse casado tuvieron dos gemelos: el mayor llamado Lovino y la menor Felicia. Ambos pequeños compartieron sus primeros 4 años juntos, jugando y haciendo lo que todo niño hace. Un día a ambos los separaron, y cada uno vivió por su cuenta. El chico haciendo las labores del castillo y la pequeña era educada en modales y demases. El rey enfermó repentinamente y cada día empeoraba más. Su esposa la reina tomó el mando del reino. Al morir el rey, la joven mujer también sufrió de la misma enfermedad, falleciendo al igual que su esposo. Su "hija única" era la única que podía tomar el puesto de gobernante, aunque tenía apenas 14 años de edad podía mantener el gobierno en lo alto. Junto a su fiel mayordomo reinó sin preocupaciones.

_Muebles magníficos y lujosos tenía sin dudar,_

_el sirviente tenía una cara similar,_

_el nombre de su querido caballo era Josephine,_

_todo lo que quería lo podía poseer._

Quien podía visitar el castillo lo primero que podía ver eran los costosos y lujosos muebles que éste tenía. A la princesa le gustaba ver todo bien decorado. Además, ella era muy codiciosa y caprichosa, cada cosa que veía y le gustaba lo obtenía, sea como sea siempre lo obtenía. Se acercó a su sirviente Lovino, su gemelo con el que hace años casi ni compartía, preguntando las condiciones de Josephine, su caballo mascota.

-Hay algo mal aquí

-¿Sucede algo, su alteza?

-Siento que la cinta se va a cortar…

-¿Huh? Yo la veo bien

-… Bueno, no importa, prefiero dar una vuelta por la ciudad

-Claro, de inmediato le preparo una carroza. –Luego de una leve reverencia se dio media vuelta para hacer lo dicho.

-¡Espere un momento! –El joven sirviente se detuvo y volteó a la princesa- ¿Me podría acompañar? Por favor

-Si no hay inconveniente, por supuesto

La joven sonrió y quedó con Josephine esperando a Lovino.

_(Continuará…)_

_Si el dinero llegaba a faltar_

_tiraba de una cuerda y ya está._

_En cuanto la gente se opone a mí_

_simplemente los elimino._

-Ahora, arrodíllense.

Ordenó la tirana. Una mujer de bajo estatus social se arrodilló frente a ella. Felicia la miró y al ver que la señorita frente a ella le negó sus bienes, se sentó en su silla y la miró fijamente, pronunciando con voz fría y sin dudar: "llévensela". Eso no sería bueno. La pobre mujer protestaba hasta que entró en cierta habitación, en donde sus gritos fueron repentinamente callados.

_Malvada flor, flores finas,_

_con hermosos y locos colores,_

_en cuanto a hierbajos lamentables alrededor_

_ah, se hicieron nutritivos y ahora se descomponen_

Luego de un tiempo, la gente que vivía en la ciudad le llamaba "el reino de la maldad", y a la princesa le llamaban, obviamente a sus espaldas, "la hija del mal". La princesa aunque parecía dulce y tierna era verdaderamente cruel y fría, hacía todo lo posible para obtener lo que quería, y si alguien se oponía ante ella simplemente los eliminaba. A ella no le importaba las condiciones o sentimientos de las personas, si no colaboraban con ella caerían en la desgracia.

_La tirana princesa encontró el amor:_

_se enamoró del hombre del otro lado del mar._

_Sin embargo, su amor a primera vista fue_

_esa mujer del país vecino._

_(Continuación...)_

Mientras paseaba en el carruaje junto a su hermano-mayordomo, vio a cierto hombre que le atrajo por completo la atención. Hizo parar en una esquina de la calle al conductor y le preguntó si sabía quién era ese hombre. El mayordomo al verlo le respondió: "Es el rey del país vecino, Ludwig Beilschmidt" . La muchacha quedó viendo un rato más, pero no pudo apartar la vista al ver a una muchacha joven y hermosa que se le acercaba mientras sonreía, y así conversaban. Sintió mucha ira en ese momento ¿por qué le hablaba con tanta confianza a su amor?

-¿Y esa quién es? –Pregunto con voz grave. Al no recibir respuesta, le sacudió el hombro al joven.

-Discúlpeme, ¿qué decía?

-Que quien es esa. –Su voz sonaba llena de rabia.

-No se exactamente.

La joven suspiró pesadamente, mentalizando que debía matar a aquella chica.

Días más tarde, recibió una carta. Anteriormente le envió una carta proponiéndole matrimonio, y ahora que recibió la respuesta estaba más que feliz.

_"Tengo a alguien a quien amo en el país de habla española. Así que no puedo casarme contigo"_

-País de habla española, ¿eh? –Dijo arrugando la carta.

_La princesa tenía demasiada envidia,_

_un día llamó a su ministro_

_y dijo con una voz suave y muy calmada:_

_"Destruye ese horrible reino"_

La princesa tirana al tener información sobre la mujer (dada por su mayordomo que visitó el país), quien era Isabel Fernández Carriedo, trabajadora de una mujer del reino al otro lado del mar, con la envidia como impulso llamó a su ministro. En la junta entre ambos intentó controlarse, pero sonó mucho más sádica que de costumbre, pues su voz al ser suave y calmada no combinaba mucho con su rostro.

-Destruye ese horrible reino

-¿A cuál se refiere, su alt-?

-Al reino verde. Quiero que maten a cada mujer con el cabello castaño y ojos verdes. –Lo interrumpió y miró. Si su mirada matase, el pobre ministro ya estaría siendo velado.- Y si no me hace caso, lo llevaré directo a la guillotina ¿escuchó bien?

_Muchas casas fueron quemadas y destruidas,_

_muchas vidas se perdieron ¡que tragedia fue!_

_Pobre de toda esa gente que sufrió,_

_todo eso no lo vivió la princesa_

-¡Ah! Es hora de la merienda.- Dijo en tono inocente luego de ver el reloj- Ve~

No estaba afectada en nada, pues no fue personalmente a atacar a aquel reino. Mandó al ejército a que hiciera eso, ella en esto no llevaría la delantera. Lovino dio unos suaves golpecitos a la puerta de la habitación de la princesa y al escuchar un "pase" ingresó con una bandeja en sus manos.

-La merienda, alteza.

-¡Oh! Gracias. ¿Qué hay para hoy?

-Flan de vainilla con té negro traído desde el Reino de Inglaterra, con dos cucharaditas de azúcar tal y cómo le gusta y un pequeño trozo de pastel. ¿Algo más que desee?

-Me gustaría un plato de pasta

-Enseguida

Felicia sonrió.

_Malvada flor, flores finas,_

_con una maníaca decoración,_

_aunque es una flor muy hermosa_

_¡Ah! Hay demasiadas espinas y no puede ser tocada_

_Para derrotar a la malvada princesa_

_la gente finalmente se levanta._

_La muchedumbre era conducida por_

_una mujer espadachín de armadura carmesí_

Pasado un tiempo, en secreto varias personas se reunían para idear como sacar a la malvada princesa del trono. Al tener ya un plan, reunieron a todas las personas que estaban en contra de la realeza, resultó que era todo el pueblo quienes querían sacarla. La batalla empezó al mando de la revolucionaria Amelié Bonnefoy, llamada también como espadachín roja.

_Toda aquella gente que se había aliado_

_al final consiguieron envolver al país entero._

_Les llevó una guerra larga y sin fin,_

_los soldados no eran un enemigo en lo absoluto._

Mientras más avanzaban al castillo, la muchedumbre se hacía más y más grande, claro, encabezados por la espadachín. Ya en las cercanías los guardias se interpusieron, pero las personas no muy fácilmente los derrotaron. Los guardias que restaban intentaban escapar… intentaban. Finalmente ingresaron al recinto, se dividieron en diferentes grupos y buscaron en todas las habitaciones a la princesa. Amelié la encontró junto a su grupo, estaba en el ventanal que daba al patio trasero. Éste estaba cerrado, ella sólo miraba hacia afuera. La princesa miró hacia atrás y la espadachín ordenó a tres de ellos que la detengan.

_Finalmente el tribunal rodeado acabó_

_Los sirvientes huyeron por el temor_

_La princesa fina y encantadora_

_Finalmente fue capturada_

"Suéltame insolente"

Dijo apenas al ser capturada, pero los que la tomaron hicieron oídos sordos, esta vez no le harían caso a la mujer. ¿Y sus sirvientes? ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido? ¡A ella no podían dejarla sola! ¿Y los guardias del castillo? No podía creer que todo eso estuviese pasando.

Malvada flor, flores finas Con una triste decoloración Fue un paraíso para ella aquel lugar Ah, se derrumbó fácilmente pero, fugazmente

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en algún lugar,_

_se encontraba el reino de la traidora humanidad_

_y allí reinaba_

_la princesa de 14 años de edad_

_La hora de la ejecución era las 3 en punto,_

_la hora en que la campana de la iglesia sonaba._

_La persona a la que llamaban princesa_

_entonces se encontraba sola en la prisión_

Luego de tomarla en el castillo la llevaron directo a la cárcel. Estaba extrañamente callada y tranquila, los guardias pensaron que estaría más desesperada por estar a punto de morir. Al entrar en su celda se sentó en una de las bancas y miraba de vez en cuando por la ventana. De pronto, escuchó la conversación de dos guardias cercanos. Afinó el oído al escuchar su nombre.

-Será ejecutada a las 3 de la tarde

-¿A la hora en que suenen las campanas de la iglesia?

-Así es. Pero bueno, mientras más pronto mejor.

_Al final, la hora de ejecución llegó;_

_La campana anunció el final de la bruja_

A pocos minutos que sean las 3, los dos guardias sacaron a la tirana de las rejas para llevarla al lugar en donde su vida acabaría. Saliendo de la cárcel habían varias personas fuera, por lo que varios guardias debieron llevar a la tirana hasta aquel lugar. En la plaza la subieron a la guillotina y segundos más tarde las campanas sonaron. "Ding…dong… ding…dong…ding..dong" Ya eran las 3 de la tarde.

_Y sin mirar en ningún momento a la gente_

_ella dijo esto:_

_"¡Ah!, la hora de la merienda"_

La hoja afilada cayó, cortando la cabeza de la mujer. Todos se iban retirando volviendo a hacer sus funciones normalmente. Al parecer "la hija del mal" murió y toda la crueldad en el reino terminó... Pero sólo una persona lloró su muerte...

_La malvada flor, se despierta finamente,_

_con hermosos y locos colores._

_La gente de hoy en día habla de ella como tal_

_Ah, ella era realmente "La hija del mal"_

**~Continuará…~**

**Siguiente capítulo: The servant of evil**

* * *

-Se asoma de a poquito(?)- Etto... ¿me van a tirar algo? ;v; ¿Tomates? ¿Piedras?... sería mejor un lindo review~

Los review harán que termine el próximo capítulo pronto... o eso espero o3o

Byebye~ ¡Hasta la próxima!

~o~

PD: Pueden hacer pedidos~ Estaré con los brazos abiertos esperando~ ouo)b


	2. The servant of evil

Comentarios de mi al final al igual que respuesta al review ^^

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es de Hidekazu Himaruya, Vocaloid de Yamaha Corporation. La traducción de la canción lo tomé de este video:/watch?v=SMtn6V0CGyk saquen los espacios y ya está. Me apoyé con la canción "The daughter of green" y con esta página: es .voca loid . wi kia (. c-o m-)/ wi ki/S aga _S tor y_of_E vil #Resu men -saquen todos los espacios y paréntesis que puse :3-  
Nada nada nada NADA es mío. Sólo inventé el fanfic.

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje y OoC.

Personajes que aparecerán en este capítulo:

La princesa tirana: Felicia Vargas (Nyo!Norte de Italia)

Sirviente leal: Lovino Vargas (Sur de Italia)

El príncipe del otro lado del mar (tierra): Ludwig Bielschmidt (Alemania)

La princesa del reino de España, chica que Felicia odia: Isabel F. Carriedo (Nyo!España)

La espadachín carmesí: Amelié Bonnefoy (Nyo!France)

Los padres de Felicia y Lovino son totalmente ficticios.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**The servant of Evil**

_Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí,_

_tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón_

_Vine al mundo para darte total protección_

_Mi vida por ti daré: el tirano seré yo_

_Tú y yo nacimos juntos bajo el cielo azul_

_Las campanas se alegraron al vernos nacer_

_Y nuestra familia fue lo que nos separó_

_El futuro de los dos, la codicia dividió_

Un 17 de Marzo nacieron dos gemelos: Felicia y Lovino Vargas. Por horario, ambos nacieron junto con las campanadas de la iglesia. Sus padres era los reyes del Reino de Italia: Giorgio Vargas y Angela Leisser.

Mientras aún eran niños, ambos jugaban libre e inocentemente por el jardín o al interior del castillo, pero un día sus padres, los separaron, dejando a Lovino con los deberes del castillo y a Felicia la educaban para suceder el trono.

_¿Cuantas cosas nuestro destino nos dará?_

_Toda nuestra vida siempre lamentaré_

_Hasta el fin del mundo mi alma te cuidará_

_Y el verte feliz siempre desearé_

El futuro de ambos estaba regido por el destino. Destino incierto.

Lovino al querer mucho a su hermana, juró que protegería y cuidaría a su hermana, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño y si llegase a ser la reina del lugar le obedecería en todo, cuando esté triste él la consentiría y animaría, pues su sonrisa era lo que más le gustaba, aunque a veces le irritaba un poco, pero le gustaba ver a su hermana ser feliz, y así quería que fuera por siempre.

_Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí_

_Tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón_

_vine al mundo para darte total protección_

_mi vida por ti daré el tirano seré yo._

El rey enfermó gravemente, por lo que su esposa debió tomar su lugar hasta que el rey recupere, pero lamentablemente éste falleció, y poco tiempo después la reina cayó en la misma enfermedad del rey. Falleció, y su hija siendo la "única" heredera al trono debió tomarlo a su joven edad: a los 14.

Luego que la joven subió al trono la gente del reino se refería a este como "el reino de la maldad" y a la señorita como "la hija del mal", ya que éste era muy cruel, no le importaba para nada la situación económica del pueblo, por ejemplo cuando a ella le faltaba dinero le pedía e incluso sacaba a la fuerza el dinero de las otras personas. ¡Incluso si se oponían a ella les daba fuertes castigo e incluso mandaba a matar! Aun así Lovino la cuidó y protegió, la quería demasiado aunque Felicia sea malvada.

_Cuando realicé un viaje en otro país_

_una linda niña capturó mi atención_

_era su sonrisa lo que a mí me agradó_

_a primera vista ella me enamoró_

El sirviente viajó al Reino de España por asuntos políticos. Mientras caminaba por la calle, vio a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. La miraba bobamente, veía cada movimiento y siempre sonreía. Lo malo: estaba junto a un chico más alto, rubio ojos azules, y al verlos juntos lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que eran pareja. Lo confirmó cuando se dieron de las manos, y estuvieron así por un largo tiempo. Suspiró, era seguro que no tendría oportunidad de estar con esa chica. Pero mientras la miraba la chica también lo miró. Lovino desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojado, nunca pensó que la chica le prestaría atención. Luego la chica fue donde su amado, y al parecer iniciaban una conversación.

Suspiró una vez más, ya nada podría hacer. Su mal humor volvió, ya no tiene las esperanzas de estar con la chica. Dio media vuelta y se marchó, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando alguien se le acercó: era la mujer de la que se enamoró a primera vista recientemente.

-¡Hola! Noté que hace un rato me observabas mucho

-Ho-Hola… ¿Qué? no, no, yo solo eh… esto…

La castaña rió.- Tranquilo. ¿Sabes? Eres muy mono…

-Gracias. Yo creo que usted es una señorita muy linda.

-Jaja, ¿eso crees? –Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rosadas- Por cierto, soy Isabel.

-Yo Lovino, un gusto.

-¿Te parece si vamos a otro lugar?

-C-Claro.

-Vaya que tartamudeas, unos churros te harán bien ¡Vamos por algunos!

Pasearon por la ciudad conversando, riendo, pero un par de veces Lovino se enojó. "Vaya que tiene un carácter difícil" se decía a sí misma la española, aun así pensaba que era muy tierno. En ese tiempo de conversación ambos se declararon y descubrieron una cosa: El sentimiento de amor era mutuo.

-Entonces, lo nuestro será un secreto –Sonrió la ojiverde.

_Pero tus deseos me diste a ordenar_

_a esa niña no querías verla jamás_

_yo lo cumpliré y así tu descansarás_

_aún no sé por qué me siento tan mal_

Luego de visitar el reino, la princesa le preguntó quién era exactamente. Lovino sólo le dijo su nombre y que era la princesa del otro reino. Le reveló esto ya que nunca se imaginó que su hermana le haría tal petición…

Luego de la reunión con el ministro, Felicia llamó a su sirviente.

-Quiero que me hagas un favor.

-¿Qué tipo de favor?

-Asesina a Isabel.

Lovino quedó en blanco. ¿Asesinar… a Isabel? ¿Asesinar a su amada? Él hace unos años le prometió a la italiana que la haría feliz, y si matar a la española significaba eso… con todo el dolor de su alma tendrá que obedecer.

Aprovechando el ataque hacia el reino al otro lado del mal, Lovino fue al otro reino y "rescató" a Isabel.

-¡Muchas gracias! De verdad, no sé qué hubiese pasado si no me hubiese rescatado.

Llegaron a un bosque, entonces la joven princesa se sentó debajo de un árbol. Estaba inquieta por lo que pasaba en el reino, pero a la vez aliviada ya que fue salvada. Escuchó un ruido extraño y miró a Lovino, el cual tenía una mirada asesina fija en ella. "¿Qué sucede?" le dijo, pero no tuvo respuesta. Ahí lo supo al verle la mano, tenía una espada empuñada. El sirviente se acercó lentamente hacia ella, para finalmente atravesarle la espada.

"Te amo. Lo siento mucho… Isabel." Susurró

_Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí_

_el destino de los dos con la ira y corazón_

_La merienda de hoy es un flan con mucho amor_

_tu sonrisa real volvió, mi vida por fin brilló_

Al volver al castillo el joven sirviente se encontraba con manchas de sangre en parte de su ropa, fácilmente detectables de lejos. Iba directo a su habitación para cambiarse pero se topó con su hermana, la cual sobresaltó al verlo en ese estado, con aquel líquido impregnado en su ropa…

-Lovi…no…

-Parece que la he asustado, princesa, lo siento

-… -A Felicia no le podían salir palabras de la boca. Por la apariencia de Lovino justificó que había hecho lo que le encargó.

-Con su permiso.

Llegó a su habitación e inmediatamente se duchó y cambió de ropa, intentando olvidar lo que hizo hace unas horas…

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, leía tranquilamente el periódico en su habitación, hasta que cambio de página. "Masacre en el Reino de España" era el título de la noticia junto a una foto de Isabel y otras personas. Los ojos de Lovino se fueron llenando de lágrimas las cuales terminaron recorriendo su rostro. Él la amaba demasiado, pero la tuvo que asesinar porque quería ver a su hermana feliz.

Mientras lloraba no se percató que afuera, al lado de la puerta, estaba Felicia escuchado sus lamentos. Por un momento ella se sintió culpable. Luego de un rato la princesa se marchó en silencio a su habitación.

Lovino se secó las lágrimas y miró el reloj, era casi hora de la merienda. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer los preparativos.

~o~

En la habitación de la princesa, Lovino dio unos suaves golpes a la puerta y al escuchar un "pase" ingresó con una bandeja en sus manos.

-La merienda, alteza.

-¡Oh! Gracias. ¿Qué hay para hoy?

-Flan de vainilla con té negro traído desde el Reino de Inglaterra, dos cucharaditas de azúcar tal y como le gusta y un pequeño trozo de pastel. ¿Algo más que desee?

-Me gustaría un plato de pasta~

-Enseguida

Felicia sonrió y Lovino se alivió al verla sonreír, últimamente la había visto muy seria y sonriendo a la fuerza, pero ahora su expresión era natural.

_Algún día este país justicia tomará,_

_y el enfado de la gente no se evitará_

_si ya no hay remedio a lo que el destino traerá_

_no debes preocupar: la culpa mía será_

*Flashback* (Antes que la guerra contra el reino español iniciara)

Lovino al visitar de vez en cuando la ciudad una vez escuchó que sacarían a la princesa del trono, estaba siendo muy cruel con los ciudadanos y además para ellos los impuestos eran demasiado altos. El siervo con la noticia presente al estar en el castillo prefirió no mencionar el tema. Quién sabrá en que andaba pensando en ese momento. Fue al jardín a tomar aire, y justo allí se encontraba su hermana Felicia. Ella notó la presencia de alguien más en el lugar, por lo que se giró y vio a su hermano-sirviente, sonriente se acercó a él, pero lo notó más serio de lo normal.

-Ve~ ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Hm? ¿Por qué lo dice?

-Estás muy serio, más de lo normal… -Sacó una flor del pasto- Acepta esta florecilla y te formará una sonrisa~

"Maldición…" pensó "Piensa rápido, Lovino, piensa rápido"- No pasa nada –Aceptó la flor que Felicia arrancó - Sólo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo –Le dedicó una sonrisa. Al parecer funcionó.

-Ah, ya veo… Cuéntame, ¿cómo va la ciudad?

-… Todo tranquilo…

*Fin flashback*

Desde aquel día, Lovino se ha dejado crecer el cabello por motivos que a nadie ha dicho.

_Apresúrate, mi ropa te quedará_

_tienes que escapar y ya no mirar atrás_

_todo estará bien, tu y yo somos similar_

_nada me pasará ya no debes de llorar_

Pocos meses más tarde desde la guerra con el Reino de España el pueblo armó una revolución contra la princesa. Al estar la muchedumbre cerca del castillo, Lovino llevó a Felicia a un cuarto alejado. No podían escapar, pues el castillo estaba rodeado y se expondrían al peligro aunque se asomen. En la habitación Lovino empezó a desvestirse. Felicia no entendía por qué Lovino hacía eso.

-Mira, sé que esto es descabellado, pero… Juré protegerte hasta el final, así que me haré pasar por ti. Ponte mi ropa, es de seguro que te queda. Por favor, escapa.

-Pero… Lovino… ¿Si te pasa algo?–Los ojos de la princesa se pusieron cristalinos, incluso se le escapó un par de lágrimas.- ¿Y si descubren que tú no eres yo?

-Tranquila, ¿bien? No llores… -Se acercó a su hermana y le secó las lágrimas-Nada malo me sucederá. No creo que lo descubran, somos muy iguales. Sólo que mi color de cabello es más oscuro pero no creo que lo noten.

Felicia se puso el traje de sirviente y le ayudó a su hermano a ponerse el corsé y amarrarle la parte de atrás. Ahora la muchacha entendió por qué el mayor hace algunos meses se había dejado crecer el cabello.

-¿Ya sabías que pasaría?

Lovino la miró mientras se ordenaba el cabello.- ¿Qué cosa?

-Esto, lo que está sucediendo ahora allá afuera.

-... -El chico no supo cómo responderle, por lo que decidió cambiarle el tema.- Ponte la capa que está en esa mesita y huye, no creo que haya mucho tiempo.

-... Lovi... Por favor no... -Felicia volvió a caer en el llanto.

-Ya dije que estaré bien –Sonrió por última vez.

_Mi querida princesa tomaré tu lugar_

_el destino decidió: no debemos continuar_

_si tú fuiste malvada problemas no habrá_

_tu sangre en mi estará y el tirano morirá_

Salió de la habitación tranquilamente y caminó hasta el patio trasero. Más bien quedó mirando hacia afuera, meditando sobre lo que había hecho. Esperaba que las personas no lo reconocieran y pensaran que en verdad era Felicia, total todo esto hizo para proteger la vida de su hermana. Escuchó varios pasos aproximándose, miró hacia atrás y vio a la espadachín ojiazul, quien ordenaba a tres de los que estaban con ella que la (lo) detuvieran.

Intentó parecerse hasta en el más mínimo detalle a su hermana.

-¡Suéltame insolente! -Lo primero que pensó en que Feli diría fue eso. Aunque ordenó lo que dijo las personas no le hicieron ni el mínimo caso.

_Hace mucho mucho tiempo en algún lugar_

_existió un reino de una mala humanidad_

_en esa tierra solo podía gobernar_

_la querida y hermosa alma de mi hermana_

Felicia se quedó en aquella habitación durante un momento, llorando por la decisión que su hermano había tomado. Había hecho todo eso para protegerla, se sentía tan miserable en ese momento…

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, Lovino se entera que su ejecución será a las 15:00hrs.

_Aunque el mundo vaya en contra de los dos_

_contigo a mi lado siempre caminaré_

_nunca olvides que siempre yo te cuidaré_

_y verte sonreír siempre desearé_

Quedaban pocos minutos para la muerte de "la princesa". "La" llevaron a la plaza, había mucha gente reunida para ver su muerte, entonces pusieron su cabeza en la guillotina. Las campanas sonaron, ya solo faltaba que suelte el filoso elemento. Lovino miró al público, y vio a su hermana colándose entre las personas, su vista estaba vidriosa. Entonces él sonrió y miró un punto fijo, para soltar un suave:"Ah, es hora de la merienda~"

La filada hoja calló, y su cabeza cortó.

_Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí,_

_tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón_

_Vine al mundo para darte total protección_

_Mi vida por ti daré: el tirano seré yo_

Felicia al ver a su hermano muerto se echó a llorar, se arrepentía tanto por haberlo involucrado, pero lamentablemente ya era demasiado tarde.

_Si pudiera lograr y volver a nacer_

_pediría jugar contigo otra vez_

**~Continuará…~**

**Siguiente capítulo: Regret Mesagge**

* * *

Lloré demasiado escribiendo el final ;v; bueno, me pasa por escribir mientras escucho ese tema en un fandub al español y el original una y otra y otra vez para pensar mejor como poner las situaciones xD

¡GRACIAS POR EL FAV! Me animó mucho, si la parte en que hay RomanoXFem!Spain la escribí completita gracias al ver eso uvú y al ver que tenía un review me animó a escribir lo que va ates del flashback *w* (¿ven que reviews y fav's animan? e.e) También gracias por las visitas! Tuve más de las que esperaba -Llora(?)-

Quería disculparme por demorar tanto en sacar este capítulo u.u, el primero lo escribí en 2 días xD y este desde que subí el primero. Me costó mucho, no sabía que poner… Hasta ahora, que ya lo subí asdf~. Además también este es más largo que el anterior –en el otro eran como 1700 palabras y este más de 2300 (sin derechos de autor, personajes ni lo que digo aparte)- yeiy!

... Me siento tan mala ;A; Maté a Isa y Lovi -Se le hace trizas el corazón-

(/ =7=)/  
Respuesta a los review (ni idea donde se responden por "privado" ._.):

Darkmoon: Había visto ya de Veneciano y Romano y otros personajes (USA y UK, Nor y Den, etc), la mayoría en inglés, pero jamás vi uno de Nyo!Veneciano y Romano, por eso hice este... Te agradecería si me pasaras el link (si es que lo tienes) para no copiar accidentalmente algunas partes.  
Perdón pero no estoy para complacer a todos (a algunos les gusta, a otros no, bleh, me da igual), también creo que es injusto que el otro hermano muera (en este caso Romano) pero qué se le va a hacer, de todas formas si ponía otros personajes igual una que otra fangirl se me tiraría encima, por así decirlo… (De hecho tuve pesado hacerlo con Hong Kong y Taiwán, pero después me dije "No, mejor NyoFeli y Lovi")  
Si, es igual, la saga es así y quiero seguir acorde de la letra. La continuaré hasta el final, también me duele ver que el inocente se lleve lo malo pero lo hizo por amor a su familiar, ¿no? Sinceramente yo haría lo mismo por mi hermana menor, por más inocente que yo haya sido en el caso .-.  
Créeme que sufrí cuando ideaba como escribir que a Lovino le cortaban la cabeza ._.U es mi personaje favorito de Hetalia -suspira- pero no todo es color de rosa

También hay RomanoXFem!Spain, poquito pero hay~

(/ =7=)/

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.n

Por cierto, quiero agregar que según he visto, algunos ponen la Evil Saga con 4 canciones: "Daughter of evil" "Servant of evil" "Regret message" y creo que la otra es "Rebirth", pero pondré también otras que pueden revisar en la página de wikia que dejé en los créditos arriba^. NO escribiré sobre "La hija de la venganza"(Meiko, en este caso Nyo!Francia) o "El príncipe de azul" (Kaito, en este caso Alemania) y derivados ya que según leí están hechos por fans y solo quiero redactar los "oficiales", por así decirlos c:

Hace poco me di cuenta que la "mujer de verde" no era la princesa del otro reino, sino la sirviente de una casa o algo así, junto a "la mujer de blanco". Por este dato modifiqué una parte en el capítulo anterior

Ahora si me despido~ :3

(No olviden que reviews, favoritos y seguidores de la historia me animan a escribir más rápido :'D)


	3. Regret Message

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es de Hidekazu Himaruya, Vocaloid de Yamaha Corporation. La traducción de la canción lo tomé de este video: /watch?v=LD925YqPoEA .

Nada nada nada NADA es mío. Sólo inventé el fanfic… Bueno, las palabras y acciones más que nada(?)

**Advertencias:** Están en los capítulos anteriores -¿Paja escribir?¿Dónde?-

Personajes que aparecerán en este capítulo:

La princesa tirana: Felicia Vargas (Nyo!Norte de Italia)

Sirviente leal: Lovino Vargas (Sur de Italia)

Leves menciones de:

El príncipe del otro lado del mar (tierra): Ludwig Bielschmidt (Alemania)

La princesa del reino de España, chica que Felicia odia: Isabel F. Carriedo (Nyo!España)

* * *

**_Felicia POV._**

"_-¿En verdad está en lo correcto? No explico como esto pueda hacer realidad un sueño  
-¿Le gustaría intentarlo, princesa?  
-No necesito intentar algo tan absurdo como eso. Además~ Todo lo que yo desee será hecho realidad por ti, Lovino, ¿no es verdad?  
-Sí"_

_Hace mucho tiempo  
en un pequeño puerto  
había una niña que no se podía mover_

A pocos días desde el día en que Lovino murió me dirigí a un pequeño puerto. Todo este tiempo he llorado, pero en aquel momento ya había calmado mi llanto, por lo que no estaba tan alterada. El puerto no estaba tan alejado de la ciudad, pero al menos en el lugar había algo de paz, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Caía la tarde, los rayos del sol se hacían cada vez más débiles, ya que este se escondía tras el mar.

_Una historia existió  
en un gran océano  
la leyenda de mil mares_

"¿Ha escuchado la leyenda?"

Nunca había escuchado sobre esa leyenda del océano, y Lovino me lo explicó con no mucha paciencia, típico de él, pero se tomó su tiempo y pude comprender. La historia me resultó absurda, sonaba como cuento de hadas. Me preguntó si quería intentar, pero me negué, aunque sonaba algo emocionante era ridículo. A pesar de los meses sigo recordando paso a paso el cómo pedir el deseo. En momentos como este la historia no me parece tan ridícula, y esta vez quiero intentarlo al menos una vez.

_Pide un deseo una nueva ilusión  
Escríbelo en un papel  
Dentro de un frasco avienta sin temor  
el océano te lo hará realidad_

"-Y dime, Lovino, ¿qué es lo que deseas?  
-Toda mi vida había deseado que la señorita tuviera pechos naturales  
-Eeeh?  
-Sólo bromeaba"

Luego de explicarme paso a paso, le pregunté qué es lo que deseaba. Como broma me dijo que quería que tuviese pechos naturales. Claro, solo se burló ya que las otras chicas de mi edad tienen más que yo. Pero igual tengo lo mío. En fin, creo que salí de tema… Aunque en ese momento me sentí algo ofendida por ser "plana", ahora me da gracia. Fueron muy buenos los momentos en que estaba con él.

_Que la fe que hay en ti tu frasco pueda llevar  
y el deseo que contiene pueda en el brotar  
en silencio se desvanecerá  
hacia las olas del mar_

"-Siempre he deseado que la princesa sea muy feliz  
-Si eso deseas, entonces quédate conmigo por siempre. Porque solo cuando estas a mi lado soy realmente feliz.  
-Muy bien. Si yo le faltara, sería su enemigo"

_Todo lo recuerdo  
siempre estabas junto a mí  
pero mi egoísmo te hacía sufrir_

_Y con todo tu amor,  
siempre mis deseos cumplir  
dejando tu dolor atrás_

Cuando pienso en mi hermano recuerdo automáticamente todas las veces que me ha hecho feliz, haciendo bromas para que no me aburra o haciendo mis deseos realidad. Los momentos que pasamos juntos eran buenos, pero todo en mi mente se opaca al recordar todos mis caprichos que han sido complacidos por él.

Mis actos fueron malos, y lo reconozco. Nunca creí que mis mandatos le hubiesen dolido tanto, mucho menos cuando le ordené matar a Isabel, de verdad no sabía y nunca me imaginé que él estaba enamorado de ella, mucho menos que estaban en una relación. Lamentablemente los celos hacia la chica por estar con Ludwig me cegaron. Ahora el rubio no quiere saber nada de mí, por él bien que "yo" haya "muerto". Ambos aman mucho a la ojiverde.

_Mi vida nunca lo podrá remediar  
comprendo que estuve mal  
deseo a la vida otra oportunidad  
mi anhelo lo entregaré al mar_

Se perfectamente que no puedo retroceder el tiempo y remediar esto, por lo que, según la leyenda que Lovino hace unos meses me contó, pido que la vida me dé una oportunidad, en la que pueda estar con mi hermano como si nada hubiese pasado… Es lo que más deseo y espero en estos momentos, que la vida nos vuelva a juntar una vez más.

_Que la fe que hay en ti tu frasco pueda llevar  
manteniendo el deseo que sea realidad  
Con mis lágrimas yo le ruego  
hacia las olas del mar_

"-¡Lovino!"

El haber presenciado la muerte de la persona que más quiero y la que más me cuidó y protegió… Simplemente aún no lo puedo soportar, es un sentimiento muy fuerte, me siento tan desprotegida, sin cariño y sola. Perdí lo que más quería por mi idiotez. Luego de un rato dejo el frasco en el océano, confiándole a que haga mi más profundo deseo realidad.

_Que la fe que hay en ti tu frasco pueda llevar  
manteniendo el deseo que sea realidad  
en silencio se desvanecerá  
hacia las olas del mar_

-Perdóname… Perdóname… Perdóname… Dios mío, te lo ruego…

Decía mientras me derrumbaba de rodillas al agua, mis lágrimas una vez más estaban apareciendo. En esa posición quedé por un largo tiempo llorando y arrepintiéndome.

_Que a la fe que hay en ti tu frasco pueda llevar  
llevándose consigo mi tristeza y alma  
Si pudiera lograr volver a nacer_

-Sería hermoso que pudiéramos estar juntos en otra vida

Mientras lloraba escuché a mi hermano decir esa frase. Sí, Lovino. La voz era 100% parecida a la de él. No, no era parecido, era él. Sorprendida miré desde donde venía, pero no había nadie, en cambio, estaba totalmente sola. ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? No sé. Aun así sonreí mirando al cielo, pensando que lo de "siempre te protegeré" iba más allá de la vida y la muerte; ¿el alma de Lovino había hecho presencia en ese momento...?

-Sí… Sería hermoso que volviéramos a estar juntos.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más tranquila y miré como la botella se alejaba por el océano, para luego de un rato marcharme del lugar, anhelando que mi pedido se haga realidad.

**~Continuará…~**

**Siguiente capítulo: The daughter of White**

* * *

Ok, mátenme(?). Sé que demoré BASTANTE, mi meta era subir un capítulo por semana, pero no se dio u.u Tenía pensado subi capítulos de tiro, pero como podrán notar tampoco se realizó. Soy una floja de mier-sdghffghj Aunque ahora sí me pondré las pilas e intentaré actualizar rápido :3 pero no prometo nada...(?)

En los últimos dos capítulos pedí review's para subir mi ánimo y volás, pero últimamente he pensado que sería mejor que los review sean para saber si les gusta el transcurso de la historia, que debo poner o sacar, si me equivoqué en algo, ya saben…

Bueno, eso ¡Gracias por seguirme! He visto las estadísticas y no esperé que me siguieran tantos ;o;

Y gracias al nuevo fav. w Estoy bastante contenta, pero me siento culpable por demorar tanto D:

¡Hasta la próxima! /o/

_-Mientras se iba recibe un ladrillo en la cabeza de alguien anónimo, quedando inconsciente en el suelo (?)-_


	4. Capítulo 4 ¡Lean esto, por favor!

Hello ladies and gentleman…¿s? (?) -Ni idea si está bien escrito, mis disculpas uoú-

Lamento informar que dejaré de continuar este songfic ¡pero! Un momento, no cierren la página ene Más que nada abriré otro, sin canción ni nada, sólo basada en la saga.

"_¿Por qué?_", se preguntarán algunos. Pues~ los songfic no me van xD Ir escribiendo de acuerdo al párrafo me desmotiva un poco, prefiero hacerlo algo a "mi manera"~ Me di cuenta hace unos días mientras intentaba seguir con el que sería el capítulo 4, y terminé escribiéndolo sin la canción -Suspira- En ese momento el mono con platillos que se encuentra dentro de mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar (?)

Y seguirá tratando de la saga porque aún tengo ganas de hacerlo así asdjhfghk Tengo otras ideas que estoy escribiendo, pero son proyectos más futuros c:

**Muchas gracias** por tomarse las molestias de leer esta… cosa. xD

¡Oh! Lo que sí: necesito de su ayuda uvu Tengo escrito el prólogo y parte del capítulo 1, pero aún no sé si seguir ocupando las versiones femeninas o dejarlos como los hizo Himaruya-sama~ como los machos que son ò3ó)9 cofcofyseríayaoicofcof Agradecería comentarios al respecto uwu  
Escriban un review con su preferencia, que siga siendo hetero o que sea yaoi \o/ ~

Le fic: (_Insertelinkaquí_) *3* Próximamente… =w=

_Este fic se autodestruirá en 3… 2… 1…_

_Okno, lo borraré en algunas semanas más c:_


End file.
